The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool with settable safety function. A user can selectively switch the pneumatic tool into a safety mode or discharge the pneumatic tool from the safety mode.
A conventional pneumatic tool lacks any secure unit. Therefore, in case a user incautiously pulls the trigger to activate the pneumatic tool, the user or others may get injured.
The applicant's patent application Ser. No. 10/408,312 entitled “PNEUMATIC TOOL WITH SAFETY EFFECT” discloses a safety unit for pneumatic tool. Only after a user shifts the safety unit to a specific position, the trigger can be pulled to activate the pneumatic tool. Reversely, if the safety unit is not shifted to the specific position, it is impossible to directly pull the trigger to activate the pneumatic tool.
The above measure can achieve a protective effect. However, some users still customarily preferably directly pull the trigger to activate the pneumatic tool. Therefore, the applicant tries to develop a pneumatic tool with safety function settable by a user himself according to his own operation habit.